justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Youth
|artist = |year = 2015 |mode = Solo |dg = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |pictos = 119 |gc = |lc = |audio = |nogm = 4 |perf = }}"Youth" (stylized in-game as "YOUTH") by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who is wearing a blue cap tucked under the hoodie of his blue vest. He is also wearing a bright pink button-up shirt, blue and black striped leggings, as well as dark purple boots. Background The background is a black sky with white stars and silver bubbles floating. At the chorus, the bubbles change to a blue-purple smoke with silver balloon-like letters spelling YOUTH. During the EDM part, it switches back to the sliver bubbles and bokeh lights. When the singer starts to sing, bright colored bubbles appear as they go away from each other. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Shake your hands softly from the top down. Gold Move 4: Raise your right hand up while turning back. This is the final move of the routine. Youthgm123picto.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 YOUTH GM123.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game Youthfinalgmpicto.png|Gold Move 4 YOUTH GM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Dance Quest YOUTH appears in the following Dance Quest maps. * Zombie Trivia * The gameplay for YOUTH was uploaded on the Just Dance UK channel on September 30, 2016, while it was uploaded on September 26, 2016 on the American channel. * Youth is the second song in the series by a former YouTube personality, after Gibberish. * The background in the final version is different than the one in the preview: ** The bubbles are more animated and the background zooms in and out during some parts. ** The wave pattern showing the title of the song is less opaque. ** Additionally, the banner was absent and the artist's name was misspelled as Troy Sivan for a short period of time. * The US version of the preview gameplay has subtitles with the lyrics of the song. In them, "And the stars exploding" is misspelled as "And the stars explode, and", and "Whoa." is shown during the EDM part. * The coach s pose from the cover is used in the menu icon for the Zombie Quest instead of the actual menu icon. *'Gold Move 4' s effect comes after the song ends. This also happens in Mama Mia. *''Youth'' is the second song in the series to have its title fully capitalized in-game, after Daddy. It is followed by Toy. Gallery Game Files youth.jpg|''YOUTH'' youth.png| album coach youth_cover@2x.jpg| cover YouthAva.png|Avatar 200617.png|Golden avatar 300617.png|Diamond avatar Pictos-sprite_youth.png|Pictograms Tex_0052.jpg|Just Dance Unlimited menu banner In-Game Screenshots YOUTHMenu.png|''YOUTH'' on the menu (2017) YOUTHMenuCover.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen YOUTHCoachSelection.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' coach selection screen Others Youth background comp.png|Background comparison Videos Official Music Video Troye Sivan - YOUTH Teasers Youth - Gameplay Teaser (US) Youth - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 - YOUTH - Troye Sivan - 100% Perfect FC 50 YOUTH - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - YOUTH 5* Just Dance 2018 - Youth References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017